Charizard’s Quest to Become a Smasher!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: In order to become a smasher, Charizard must impress Master Hand... by crying and rhyming! Expecting major lawsuit from Dr. Seuss!


**Charizard's Perilous Quest to Become a Smasher! **

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Disclaimer: We don't own a red, fire-type dragon Pokemon named Charizard. Nintendo does, so go yap at them.

---------

Charizard always wanted to be an actual Smasher. He has appeared in the Pokeball several times in Super Smash Brothers and Super Smash Brothers Melee, but with Super Smash Brothers Brawl just right around the corner, this could be the dragon Pokemon's big chance.

And it all started when Charizard was chatting with Mr. Game-and-Watch and Meta Knight within the rather small yet quiet study of the gigantic Super Smash Brothers Mansion, saying that he has a chance of getting into Brawl as an actual Smasher.

"So... what kind of powers do you have?" Meta Knight asked coolly, rubbing his hands together.

Charizard grinned, folding his arms. "Hehe, I can attack with a powerful, fiery blast of Flamethrower, and my Rock Smash brings all the girls to the yard." He winked at Nana, who giggled as she passed by.

Mr. Game-and-Watch yawned. "Yeah, well, Meta Knight's slated to become a top tier character, and I have a good chance of returning, so what do _you_ have?" He asked, eyeing Charizard suspiciously.

Charizard scoffed, still grinning. "Hey, I have a **much larger fanbase** than you two will _ever have in your lives_, and plus, I have appeared in the original N64 Smash and the Gamecube Melee." He laughed heartily, "I have an easy chance to get in!"

Meta Knight fumed angrily, grabbing his golden spiked sword, the Galaxia, and pointing it at Charizard. "Watch your tongue, fat boy! This sword can slash through you like a snake on a goose!" He cleverly stated.

Charizard and Mr. Game-and-Watch both gave Meta Knight a weird look.

Meta Knight shrugged. "What? All texans know that, right?" He cleverly tried to stated.

Charizard took this opportunity to whack the Galaxia sword from Meta Knight with his right hand, and he then grabbed Meta Knight with his left hand, using the burning Flamethrower attack on Meta Knight. Meta Knight screamed in pain as the flames spread all about his blue body, and then it scorched his mask and burned his cape off. Mr. Game-and-Watch took out his frying pan, but it was too late as Charizard tossed the flaming Meta Knight at the black 2D fighter, setting both of the characters in flames. Charizard laughed, and he bursted through the hard concrete wall of the study, laughing crazily as he flew about in the air.

Nearby, Master Hand and Crazy hand were watching Charizard make a fool out of himself.

"Brother, are you sure you want _him_ in our roster?" Crazy Hand tried to convince Master Hand, who was smiling as he watched Charizard giggle like a schoolgirl.

Master Hand nodded. "Yes! He's the type of guy who can handle some of my challenges!" He let out a crazy laugh, and poofed away, leaving Crazy hand dumbfounded.

"And I always thought to be the crazy one," Crazy Hand muttered to himself, "Master Hand's even more crazy than _me_."

It was then that Charizard was attacked by a bullet bill, and was struck down. Screaming, Charizard crashed into Crazy Hand, both of the characters bursting through the arched window of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion's rooftop. Charizard and Crazy hand landed on the hard ivory piano, breaking a few bones in their bodies.

---------

Later, Charizard (who is covered in bandages all over his body after the crash) was sitting across the desk of Master Hand, who was now in a serious mood, even though he was desperate to act crazy.

"So, _Charles_," Master Hand giggled innocently, "Why do you want to be a Smasher?"

Charizard eyed Master Hand suspiciously. "My name is _**Charizard**_, and second, I have been in Super Smash Brothers and Super Smash Brothers Melee as an assisting Pokemon. This time around, I want to actually make a difference."

Master Hand blinked. "Um... what?"

Charizard fell down to his knees, tears flowing down rapidly like a waterfall as he screamed and begged, "PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU, FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, TAKE ME IN AS AN ACTUAL MEMBER OF THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS FIGHTERS!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!"

Master Hand gasped with excitement. "Anything!?" He said, floating fast in midair.

Charizard nodded, tears in his eyes turning into waterfalls. "ANYTHING!!!" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon screamed, as he started crying loudly, which flooded Master Hand's office and then started to flood the hallway of the mansion's second floor.

Master Hand paused for a moment. "Hmm...would you take a picture of Princess Peach stripping?" He asked, grinning smugly.

Charizard nodded, closing his eyes. "Anything!!"

"Help Kirby and Jigglypuff go shopping?" Master Hand cleverly rhymed, attempting to be like Dr. Suess.

"Anything!" Charizard added in, a musical number starting up.

Master Hand became more excited as he rhymed in song. "Would you play with Mickey Mouse, in a house full of douse!?"

"Anything, anything, even if it means to singing!!" Charizard sung loudly, his voice doused by his crying.

"Would you play it like a ham, on the top of Uncle Sam!?"

"Anything, anything, if I am to go hopping!!"

"Would you be able to sign a petition!?"

"Anything to be like Bill Clinton!!"

Master Hand chuckled, patting Charizard on the back and using a spell to dry up all of the water flooding the hallway and his office. "My, you sure are determined, eh?" He chuckled, grinning, "Well, if you're really that desperate..."

Charizard gasped, his eyes gleaming. "Can I be a Smasher now!?"

Master Hand was silent. "Well..." He suddenly said after a few seconds, stating, "You will have to do over _one thousand, nine hundred, and thirty five_ tasks to be able pay your phone bill for the Santa Cruz hotline!"

Charizard stared at him. "...That's it?" He laughed, cheering and kissing Master Hand, running out of the office, and returning a few minutes later with all of the money in check. "Done and done, sir!" He saluted, getting hit on the head by the flag pole, which fell down on him, crushing the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon.

Master Hand was in shock. "Man, you really are determined..." He snapped his fingers. "Okay! You are now a Smasher!"

"YAY!!!" Charizard cried out, firing Flamethrowers all over the place, which eventually destroyed the Super Smash Brothers as they were engulfed in the burning Super Smash Brothers Mansion, which went up into smokes from the intensely heated flames.

And everyone except Charizard died. And Charizard lived happily ever after.

---------

**THE FRIGGIN' END**


End file.
